A life time in poetry
by Virgo but Gemini
Summary: A group of updating poetry pieces that summarize the lives of many fairy tail characters. Future suggested Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevy, etc.
1. Juvia

**A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoy this first addition of story poetry about each main character I feel like doing. Today's addition and first chapter is Juvia the Rain Women. Now before I get started I have to ask y'all a favor. Please check out my lovely Friend BrassHopper. With limited support she is about to put my favorite story of hers on hiatus. It is an Apocalyptic AU but very enjoyable. Please check her out. Also a story of mine, No More Tears, is going on hiatus for a while. I just don't feel inspired at the moment. So enjoy this poetry!**

 **Disclamer: I am not Hiro Mashima. I can not draw like him. Therefor I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Drip, drip, drop.

Down goes my happiness

other kids draining it away

with the harshness of truth.

Stitch, stitch, prick.

I sew together

my only friend

in this world of rain.

Drip, drip, drop.

Is the sound of my tears

as I run away

from my broken heart.

Stitch, stitch, prick.

I sew my little companion

made of cloth and thread

to the heart of my coat.

Drip, drip, drop.

Drains the Crimson blood

of enemy's of the guild

as I unleash my power.

Thump, thump, thunk.

Sounds my heart

as its beat quickens

at the sight of an ice mage.

Drip, drip, plop.

Goes the rain

as it finally ends

bringing in the day.

Tap, tap, tunk.

The sound of my shoes

as they walk away

from a past wet with sadness.


	2. Gray

**A/N: Here is Grays poem. Hope y'all enjoy.**

 **Disclamer: Poetry is my greatness, not drawing I'm mediocre at best there, so I do not own FairyTail.**

Happy, so happy,

as I play with my family.

Scared, so scared,

as a demon rages through my city.

Lost, so lost,

as it looks past me. Running away.

Relieved, so relieved,

as someone finds me.

Hurt, so hurt,

as I realize my family is gone.

Weak, so weak,

as I train night and day.

Stupid, so stupid,

as my head fills with anger.

Sad, so sad,

as Ur leaves forever. To protect me.

Cold, so cold,

as I find FairyTail.

Cold, so cold,

as I grow up.

Cold, so cold,

as I fight.

Cold, so cold,

until I find. One women covered in rain.

Warm, finally warm,

as I fall in love.

Warm, finally warm,

as I realize this.

Warm, so warm,

I just haven't accepted it.


	3. Lucy

**A/N: hey guys I'm back with another poem. Hope you guys enjoy Lucy's edition to this collection. Write cha later. Tootles.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own FairyTail. I'm stressed enough as it is.**

A life full of happiness and prestige

written out in front of me.

My story put down on stone.

At least I though so.

A life full of sadness and loneliness

written out in front of me.

My mother's story carved into stone.

The stone of a grave.

A life full of fake smiles and arranged happiness

written out in front of me.

My smile carved into stone.

At least I thought it be.

A life full of running and fear

written out in front of me.

My life left behind in stone.

That's how I'd imagine it be.

A life full of adventure and fun

I'm writing my own story.

Nothing carved into stone.

As I run with a pink haired boy.

Nothing carved into stone,

but my past,

happiness,

tears,

adventure,

pain,

gain,

weakness,

streangth,

love,

loss.

As I write my own story into stone.


	4. Natsu

**A/N: thank you so much for reading this little collection as much as you have. I know people don't go on this site for poetry, but I hope you'll enjoy this. Today is Natsu. Any hoo I'll write cha later. Ciao.**

 **Disclamer: FairyTail will never be mine. Frankly I don't want it to be. I can't keep up with Mashima!**

Searching for a way out.

Lost in this forest.

Away from any family,

that I may have.

Who am I?

I don't know.

Where am I from?

I don't know.

The questions burn my mind.

Scared for a second.

By a beast so large.

A dragon of fire.

The forest around it charred.

Igneel, is its name.

Proud and strong.

Who are you? He asked.

I don't know.

Where are you from?

I don't know.

The questions burn my soul.

He wants to be my dad.

I can't contain my excitement.

A father for me.

A dragon he be?!

I'll learn magic!

But who am I?

I still don't know.

Where am I from?

I still don't know.

These questions burn my subconscious.

Igneel is gone.

Flew of in the wind.

Never to return.

Secrets locked within.

Left with three things.

A name,

some power,

and a scarf,

I head forward.

Who am I?

I'm not quite sure.

Where am I from?

It has no name.

These questions burn my dreams.

A new home I have found.

A guild so far away.

Loud and rowdy,

I can't wait for a new day.

Who are you? Master asked.

Natsu?

Where are you from?

A forest?

These questions burn my veins.

Its been years since then.

Since Igneel.

The wounds start to heal.

Still searching though.

I will never stop.

Not till I drop.

Who am I?

Natsu Dragoneel, Salamander!

Where am I from?

FairyTail!

These answers burn through my head.

I found something new.

In the form of a blonde.

Strong but weak.

Sweet but tough.

I can't compete.

My smile widens with her.

My heart beats faster with her.

I get angrier when she's hurt.

Who is she to me? A friend or more?

I don't know.

Where does she fit in my heart?

I don't know.

These new questions burn my heart.


	5. Erza

**A/N: Welcome to Ezra's addition to A lifetime of poetry! Hope y'all enjoy. Write cha later. Chao.**

 **Disclamer: psst. I don't own FairyTail.**

A tower so tall

we have to build.

Children,

small and ill.

From villages like mine.

Doomed to die.

They work and work,

and yet no pay.

For dark mages

of lord Zeref.

All I wish is to equip streangth,

and slice through these evil bonds.

Escape is all that I can think.

Through a tunnel with friends close by.

We head towards it,

can almost see light,

when guards spot us all alike.

My friend sobbing,

the mastermind,

as my future love takes blame.

They don't belive him,

they think it's me,

my time is limited it seems.

Bound to stone.

Tortured me.

My eye stained red,

unable to see.

All I wish is to equip the streangth

to slice through these chains.

I can see blue.

The hair of the one that named me.

He has come to save me.

Against the will of our captures,

he tells me to fight.

To rise up and save,

the ill,

the weak,

them all.

He gets me out,

but is taken in my stead.

By them he will be

bled and bled.

I wish to equip courage,

and slice away his bonds.

I get the fellow slaves to rise.

With armor and chains.

Weapons of hate.

They try to strike us down.

They almost took me.

But our grandpa saved me.

Taking the blast.

Fully displaying the symbol on his back.

As he fell to the ground,

power filled me,

and weapons rose from where they had fallen.

To the sky they flew.

Then rained down.

A storm of metal and blood raged.

Screams of anger and agony left behind me,

as I rush to save my crush.

By the time I found him,

lit was too late.

They took his mind,

his sanity.

I wish to equip the courage,

to slice away his chains.

He throws me out.

Keeping the rest there.

To build the tower.

Some survive only by prayer.

I collapse on the beach.

Feel sand beneath me.

I find the streangth to walk.

The courage to turn,

away from the pain.

My lost family.

As I Search for the symbol

on grandpa's back.

A guild of magic.

Of wizardry.

New opportunities.

I find my way there,

lock myself in armor,

and cry.

I wish to equip happiness,

and slice through these tears.

My eye is fixed.

I've grown up strong.

Finally able to belong.

The tower is gone,

after battles and blood.

An encounter with death,

and soiled sod.

Friend ships where made.

A new member was found.

My armor was peeled away.

And I stopped crying.

All I wished for was streangth, courage, and happiness,

for which I sliced through the chains and bonds on my heart.


End file.
